The Ouran Bachelor
by Midnight-rambles
Summary: When Haruhi left Ouran, she thought she had left the host club forever. However, a few years later, they meet again, through a bachelor show. Haruhi realised that some people just never change. [haruhixsomeone][romance&humor]
1. Chpt 1: Welcome to the Bachelor

The Ouran Bachelor

By Incomparable

----------

1

Welcome to the _bachelor_

----------

At the age of 24, Haruhi was a successful lawyer. Also a _single_ lawyer as her father frequently reminded her about. By the age of 24, Haruhi had never had a relationship lasting for more than three months. Her last relationship was looking promising, that was until the poor boy discovered that he was _gay_.

_2 weeks ago_

"Haruhiii, just _when_ are you going to find a proper partner?" Ranka whined to his daughter. "Daddy is getting very worried about you."

Haruhi sighed. "When I'm ready"

She stuffed a piece of toast into her mouth and headed for the door.

"You know honey, I had a _very_ interesting idea yesterday" Ranka called out from the kitchen area.

"Tell me about it when I get home dad, I'm running five minutes late for work"

"But –" _bang._ The door closed.

----------

_1 week ago_

"Dad?" Haruhi handed the letter across the table. "Can you please explain this for me?"

"Daddy was worried about you! Do you expect daddy to just sit there and watch as his daughter matures but without a young man out there to look out for her?" Ranka pouted. "Promise you'll do this for me. This just might the opportunity to start a relationship"

"But dad! A bachelor show? Isn't that going too far. I really can't see the point of me humiliating myself on national tv in such a lowly show." Haruhi stood up.

"Please Haruhi, at least fulfill this wish of mine. I'm growing old, I don't want to leave you without someone that I can be certain that will take care of you. Haruhi, please?" There were tears forming in Ranka's eyes. He gracefully raised his hand to wipe the tears away.

Haruhi sighed. "Dad, I'm not promising you anything but I'll think about it."

Ranka clapped his hands and jumped to his feet. "I'll go pack your suitcases. Your flight will leave next week."

"Wait! I didn't say–" Too late, Ranka had already gone out of the room. Haruhi collapsed onto the futon. How _wonderful._

----------

And that was how Haruhi found herself at the front gates of an extravagant mansion. A woman with a beautiful figure appeared in front of her. She was taller than the average woman and had long tanned legs showing through the slit at the side of her dress. Her long silky hair was pinned up at the back. The dress she wore showed off her pale, soft skin. Haruhi wondered how she could stand the chilly evening that winter had provided them.

"Good evening" She said warmly. "I'm Misa-san. You must be Fujioka-san. Everyone else is resting in the lounge. Your suitcases will be taken up to your room. "

She showed Haruhi down the stone path. With a smile, she opened the door "Welcome to your new home Fujioka-san. This will be your home for the next twelve weeks on the account that you will successfully remain safe and not eliminated. You'll share this mansion with nineteen other girls." With a twinkle in her eye, she added "There will be some occasions where you'll spend the night outside with our bachelor."

Haruhi attempted a smile at those words but only managed a grimace which, thankfully Misa had turned a blind eye to. She stepped into the magnificent mansion with an air of wonder around her. The inside of the mansion did not fail to impress her with its splendor and luxury. On the walls were paintings by renowned artists, the ceilings were high with sparkling glass chandeliers hanging down every few metres.

Haruhi followed Misa through to a large room where many girls were chatting to one another. "Here are the people you will be sharing this mansion with. Take this time to get to know everyone. I need to go check on a few things but everything will start in around ten minutes." She smiled. "Good luck Fujioka-san"

"Thank you Misa-san." However Misa had already run off to another room without hearing Haruhi's word of thanks. Haruhi made her way around the small groups of people to the couch. She sat down and looked around at her fellow housemates. Some looked a little bit older that she was and some had a younger appearance.

"Haruhi-kun?" a curious voice behind her piped up. Haruhi looked around and found her face to face with one of her ouran classmates.

"Oh hello Hayasa-san!" She replied with surprise. When she left Ouran, she hadn't expected to see any of her class-mates again as most of them were rich and their families had sent them to study overseas. By the time of her graduation, it was revealed that she was female. Many of the female population at ouran welcomed this fact with disappointment and surprise. It so happened that Hayasa-san was one of them.

"Haruhi-kun! I didn't know you had applied for this bachelor show!" she joined Haruhi on the couch.

"Oh, I didn't apply, my father had sent in my application for me without me knowing." Haruhi replied with some embarrassment.

"Really? At first my father was opposed to me applying for this show however, when he learnt that the bachelor came from a wealthy and high status family, he encouraged my application." Hayasa sighed. "I wish I was still in Ouran. You didn't have to worry too much about life and the host club was a delightful pastime."

Haruhi smiled awkwardly. Luckily at this time, Misa walked into the room and made an announcement.

"Girls! May I have your attention! The camera is going to start rolling in a few minutes. Everyone, please take a seat." As she said those words, there was a sudden scramble for the seat with the best view.

_3 2 1 … action!_

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the bachelor!" Misa smiled widely at the camera. "This new season-"

Within the first few words, Haruhi had tuned out. Her speech was probably another traditional welcome speech prepared by many hosts before her. The speech soon became an inaudible buzzing sound in Haruhi's ears as she looked around to observe her fellow housemate more closely. A girl two seats away from her sat straight up listening eagerly to Misa's every word, no doubt thinking that it would give her extra brownie points for being a good listener. However, the girl next to he, was picking at her nails looking as bored as hell, she was dressed in a simple polo shirt and cargos. Haruhi sensed something boyish about her. The girl in the next seat was one that caught her attention the moment Haruhi entered the room. She had on a black dress that showed a lot of skin with long auburn curls that covered her revealing back. She had an air of confidence around her, she was attractive and she knew it.

All of a sudden the room hushed. Haruhi quickly focused back on Misa.

"There is a twist in this season's bachelor" Her eyes twinkled with excitement. "This season, there is more than one man you may be vying for. This season, we have _six_ eligible bachelors. However, only _one_ of the bachelors will be awarded the one _million_ dollars at the end of the show. Out of the twenty girls here, this bachelor will choose _one_ of you to become his fiancé. The other five boys are here to stir things up a little bit, their purpose here is not to find love but who knows? We might have more than one couple at the end"

All of a sudden, the room was full of excited chatter. Haruhi restrained herself from rolling her eyes. _How lame._

Misa clapped her hands. "May I present to you, these six young men which, you will all be vying for." She gestured towards the doorway.

Everyone sat up straighter in their seats. For a moment, everything was silent and no one came through. Then, a blond-headed young man walked through followed by a trail of familiar heads. Haruhi sat frozen in her seat and tilted one way, almost falling off. _Home, I want home now._

----------

A/N: Hel-lo. As most of you have probably guessed, yes, these six men areeeeee … the host club! _Emits fangirl squeal._ I haven't yet decided who Haruhi will be involved with in the end so I have come to a conclusion, I will let the readers decide. The scores will be posted up at the top of each update. Enjoy!


	2. Chpt 2: Introductions

In the last chapter, I said that I will let the readers choose this pairing. Here are the votes so far:

Tamaki: 3

Kyoya: 8

Hikaru: 1

Kaoru: 2

Honey: 0

Mori: 1

Note: I did not include the votes where the whole host club was chosen. Also, this will only go on for a few chapters as I eventually will have to lean towards one pairing.

----------

2

Introductions

----------

_Home, I want home now._ Haruhi looked around for the exits in the room, wondering if she could make it past the front gates. After a moment's thought, she shook her head, there were too many obstacles that she could trip over, which would only make matters worse. She looked back towards the front of the room.

When the six boys were in view, there were many _ooh_s and _ahh_s. Haruhi sighed, she looked more closely at the six boys. Tamaki-senpai hadn't changed at all, he still had the princely air around him as he smiled and waved at the girls. Next to him, Kyoya-senpai was standing, smiling at the crowd. Haruhi shivered. She knew too well what was behind the smiling mask. He was frequently called the _shadow king_, icy and cold when there are no benefits in the situation for him. Beside Kyoya stood the twins, grinning widely. Their arms were around each other's waists, no doubt still holding on to the brotherly love concept. For the next person in line, Haruhi had to make her view lower, Honey-senpai. Honey still had that childish look. In one hand, he clutched his bunny. Haruhi knew not to be deceived by his little boy look for Honey was a martial arts expert. Finally, the last in line was Mori-senpai. From what Haruhi remembered, Mori was the silent type, one that spoke few words, but that factor had attracted many girls in the host club to designate him as their host.

Haruhi leaned back onto her seat. It had been six years since she had graduated from Ouran. She only saw the host club members a few times during the past six years. This was just too sudden for her. She needed mental preparation for this. Haruhi remembered with a smile how crazy the times were, pretending to be a male student. The host club had become very good friends of hers, it had been sad to leave that and move on. There was no room for a commoner in such a high society. When they all graduated, she went a separate way.

Misa clapped twice, shattering Haruhi's thoughts. "Girls, as you can see, these are the six young men that you will be spending your coming weeks with. Let each of them introduce themselves."

Tamaki stepped forward with a princely stride. "Good evening. I would first like to welcome you to this season of the bachelor. My name is Tamaki Suou and as one of the bachelors, I feel very lucky to have so many beautiful ladies listen to me talk. My heart surges upon the sight of all your lovely smiles."

It appeared that all that time at the host club had served him well for at those words, girls around the room squealed in delight. Tamaki paused and waited patiently for the commotion to pass. It soon quieted down for him to continue speaking.

"I hope that all of you will enjoy your time here and I look forward getting to know each and every one of you." He smiled and stepped back inline. There was a round of applause before Kyoya took the spotlight.

He bowed slightly at the crowd of girls before speaking. "Good evening. My name is Kyoya Otori. I am delighted to have the company of all you pretty ladies tonight. I wish for everyone to enjoy their stay here and hope that all of you will gain something from the experience in the mansion. I look forward to getting to know all of you." He stepped back.

All around her, Haruhi could here whispers. "He has such a cool appearance but his personality seems so nice! He is _such_ a gentleman. That is _so_ my type" Haruhi smirked, surely Kyoya's personality couldn't be classified as _nice_.

Next, Hikaru and Kaoru each took a stride forward. "Yo. My name is Hikaru Hitachiin and this is my twin Kaoru Hitachiin. I hope you'll look after Kaoru when he's in the mansion because sometimes he can get a bit shy." Hikaru said teasingly.

"But Hikaru! I'm not always like that, only when you're not around, I feel insecure." Kaoru protested.

"Their relationship is so sweet! They seem so caring" The girl next to Haruhi was whispering vigorously to her neighbor. _Sweet?_ Haruhi raised an eyebrow, as far as she could see, the brotherly love relationship was nothing but _wrong_. By now, Haruhi feared for her sanity of the people whom she was housing with for the next couple of weeks. Shaking her head, she looked back

It was Honey-senpai's turn and for the first time, it seemed that Tamaki had noticed her and was eyeing her curiously. Luckily, the spotlight was on Honey, so, many of the other girls didn't notice. Haruhi could feel his eyes on her. She looked straight ahead at Honey, determined not to look at Tamaki, afraid of what crazy scene Tamaki may create once recognizing her.

"Hii! My name is Haninozuka Mitsukuni but please just call me Honey! I like chocolate, cakes and just about anything sweet including people with sweet smiles like all the people in this room today!" Honey smiled cutely around.

"Kyaaaaaa! He's so adorable, I just want to pinch his cheeks!" Haruhi rolled her eyes. Honey was in his twenties now but he still acted like a pre-schooler.

Haruhi was now eyeing Mori-senpai. She sighed, maybe one look at Tamaki won't cause much of a commotion. She tore her eyes away from Mori and looked up at the hopeful blonde-haired senpai.

As soon as Tamaki saw the large brown eyes, something finally clicked.

_Commencing Tamaki's inner mind theatre … 3 2 1 …_

"_Senpai!" Tamaki looked up and saw Haruhi running gracefully in slow-mo with her arms out wide._

"_Haruhi!" He exclaimed as she leaped into his embrace, her arms wrapped around Tamaki's neck._

"_Senpai! I missed you so much." She said tearfully into his shoulder._

"_I'm here now, there's no need to worry. Haruhi, there is no need to call me sempai, please, just call me Tamaki" He gently stroke the back of her hair._

_Flowers suddenly appeared out of nowhere, blooming and spreading their lovely fragrance._

Haruhi was surprised that Tamaki hadn't created a scene. She looked over at him again but was _not_ surprised at the expression he wore on his face. _He looks so stupid._ Haruhi had no doubt what was going through his mind. Most likely something that was _not _going to happen anytime this millennium.

Meanwhile, Honey-senpai spoke for Mori. "This is my cousin, Morinozuka Takashi. I hope everyone can look after him, he's very quiet but he's also very caring." Mori smiled gently at the crowd of girls.

"Sakuno! Sakuno, are you alright?" Haruhi quickly turned around and saw a body on the ground, it seemed that Mori's gentle smile had been too much for that poor girl and she fainted. _Geez, isn't this a bit over dramatic? Aren't there any sane people in this room?_ Haruhi looked around the room and was relieved to find quite a few girls, still unfazed by the host club.

At the front of the room, Hikaru and Kaoru were trying to wake Tamaki out of his fantasy. "Milord, wakey wakey!" Haruhi was surprised that Tamaki still had that dreamy look on when the twins were shaking him so vigorously. Finally, the twins succeeded in waking Tamaki by dumping a bucketful of cold water on him. How the twins suddenly had a bucket at their side was a mystery to Haruhi.

Misa laughed. "Well, as you can all see, they are a playful bunch of boys." She said, embarrassed. By now, the twins resumed their places in the line and everybody was looking perfectly normal, as if nothing had happened, well, everyone except for a certain _wet_ Frenchman. Haruhi almost snorted in laughter, they really hadn't changed much.

"Tomorrow, all of you will be split into groups and spend time with the boys. At the end of this week, we will have an elimination ceremony where _three_ girls will be leaving us. I wish you all good luck and good night." Misa smiled at the camera before someone yelled out 'cut'. They were no longer being filmed.

"Okay girls! There are lists on the wall on your right, they are your bedroom arrangements! I will meet you all down here tomorrow morning at ten o'clock. I hope you all have a good night's sleep." Misa instructed.

The host club members all waved their goodbyes before exiting out. At the doorway, Tamaki turned his head, looking for a certain brown-haired commoner. However, she was already engulfed into the crowd of girls that were swarming around the wall, looking at the bedding arrangements. He walked back into the foyer where Kyoya was waiting for him.

"Looking for Haruhi?" Kyoya asked.

Tamaki started. "Yeah . . . wait, how'd you know that she-"

"Was here? I have sources." He smirked. _My, my, my, this is going to turn out interesting._

----------

A/N: Hello everyone, I'd like to thank everyone who left reviews, commenting on this fanfic. I was thrilled with all the positive feedback that I received. When I wrote the first chapter, I had no idea that this fanfic would attract so many readers. This has really inflated my ego to a near-explosive size. Lol. See you all in the next chapter.


	3. Chpt 3: Nice to meet you

Your votes.

Tamaki: 8

Kyoya: 14

Hikaru: 6

Kaoru: 6

Honey: 4

Mori: 8

Thanks to those who have voted. This will only go on for a few chapters as I eventually will have to lean towards one pairing.

----------

3

Nice to meet you

----------

Haruhi woke up with a start at five-thirty am. Was it an alarm that awoke her? No. She blinked open one eye. At this insanely early hour, there were two humans screaming obscenities at each other infront of her bed.

_Flashback of last night---------_

Haruhi managed to squeeze through to the front of the crowd and stared up at the bedding arrangements. Haruhi saw that it was three girls to each room but one room had only two girls. Her eyes scrolled through the list of names and found her name under bedroom 2, her roommates were called Fuuka Hoshima and Kazumi Imui. Haruhi turned around and scurried out of the pushing crowd. Haruhi advanced up the steps and along the corridor of rooms, looking for room number '2'. When she found it, Haruhi turned the doorknob to find that both of her roommates were already there.

She bowed. "Hi, my name is Haruhi Fujioka. Pleased to meet y…" Haruhi's greetings were over drowned with the two girl's quarrel.

"That was _my _bed." Said the brunette. Haruhi remembered vaguely seeing her sit somewhere on the right side of the room earlier on during the introductions of the bachelor. Her hair was cropped short and was rather straight. The short hair emphasized on her thin face and pointy nose. She had thin eyes with green contacts. While she was quarrelling, her eyes turned into slits giving her the impression of a snake. Haruhi shuddered, then turned to study the other girl in the room. The other girl had long black hair which was done elegantly in a bun. She was a little bit taller than the average woman and had skin which was a pale, delicate shade of white. Her make up was a tiny bit strong in Haruhi's opinion therefore, making her look like a geisha.

"_No,_ when I came in, this bed had nothing on it and so I claimed it." The geisha woman snarled.

"I had my make up bag on it!" Claimed the snake-like girl.

"You call that a make up bag? I thought it was a complimentary sanitary package from the producers of this show." Said the geisha woman.

"Ha! You just proved that I _did_ have my belongings on that bed." The snake-like girl said triumphantly.

"So? I have my belongings on it now so back off" The geisha woman whipped around and continued unpacking her suitcase on the bed.

Haruhi just stood in the doorway with her mouth open in disbelief. They were fighting over a _bed?_ A bed that wasn't even worth fighting for in Haruhi's opinion. The 'bed' was closest to the window which meant you would be most cold if the wind blew through it. Haruhi shook her head, she has yet to understand how the minds of her roommates work.

Finally, it seemed that the two women in the room noticed her.

"Are you Fujioka?" The snakey girl asked her.

Haruhi bowed again. "Hai, nice to meet you both."

The snake-like woman looked her up and down. Clearly, she didn't seem to think that Haruhi would be much of a threat to her existence in the mansion. She smirked before replying "My name is Kazumi Imui. Nice to meet you too." Shooting a murderous glare at the geisha woman, Kazumi finally gave up on the bed and moved to the bed furthest away.

The other woman smiled apologetically to Haruhi as if to say _sorry for such a rude commotion._ She bowed as well before greeting "My name is Fuuka Hoshima. I hope we have a good time as roommates." Haruhi heard a snicker from the opposite side of the room but chose to ignore it. Atleast she had one nice person to share a room with.

She walked to the middle of the room where her suitcase was placed. She pulled it to the remaining bed and started unpacking. To her dismay, she forgot that it was her father who had packed her suitcase. Out she pulled a green dress that had thin straps, _lacy lingerie_, poofy skirts and other girly clothing items. _Noooo. _She thwacked her pillow in anger but quite obviously, it didn't help the situation that much as the clothing were still sitting in her suitcase. Haruhi had the urge to start screaming into the phone but she reasoned that her father was only trying to help her but was going about the wrong way in doing so.

Haruhi sighed, atleast she still had _some _decent clothes. The night before, she had packed a small backpack of everyday clothes to take onto the plane incase she wanted to change. However, the clothes she had packed was not going to last her seven days a week. She quickly unpacked a few items and then went to take a shower before changing into her pajamas and snuggling into her bed. By ten thirty, both her roommates were in bed as well and the lights were out.

_End of flashback---------_

"You used my hairbrush!" Hollered Kazumi.

"Why would I use _your_ hairbrush. I've got my own hairbrush." Fuuka spat.

"THERE ARE BLONDE HAIRS IN THIS BRUSH!" Kazumi screamed.

"Incase you haven't noticed, I don't have blond hair." Fuuka said calmly. She rolled her eyes and started to brush her hair with her own brush.

Kazumi sulked back towards her side of the room and started to straighten her hair with her hair straightener.

_What was their problem?_ Haruhi thought. These insane people wake up at _five thirty_ just to do their hair and make up? What happened to beauty sleep? Haruhi shut her eyes again, determined to get more sleep. But Fuuka had noticed that she was awake.

"You better get up Haruhi. You'll grow fat from sleeping too much and you'll be late." She said as she looked herself in the mirror.

_Late? Its only five thirty and we have to meet at ten. Surely the girls don't need four and a half hours to get ready?_ Haruhi ignored Fuuka and continued to sleep.

Finally at eight o'clock, Haruhi got up and got dressed. Haruhi slipped on a skirt that her father had packed for her. Surely looking a little girly won't be too bad for this show. She looked down, she had a white polo shirt on and a plain pale green skirt. Her stomach let out a low growl._ Breakfast time._ She clambered downstairs and quickly stuffed some pieces of toast with butter and some milk into her mouth. At this time, a tallish, thin girl with permed hair walked in and looked at Haruhi's behaviour in disgust. She opened the fridge and took a tiny cup of yoghurt and walked out. Haruhi yet again stared in disbelief that a tiny cup of yoghurt could be enough for breakfast. It was almost like living in another universe with everyone around you watching their weight.

After brushing her teeth, Haruhi walked into the lounge room at around nine-fifty. The room was full of chatter as the girls formed groups and bonds. She sat down next to Hayasa and smiled. "Did you have a good night's sleep?"

Hayasa replied "It was alright, my roommates are okay but I always have trouble falling asleep in new places, I'll get used to it. You?"

"Not bad, my roommates are interesting people." Haruhi refrained herself from using the word 'lunatics'.

_Clap clap_.

Everyone's head swiveled to the front. Standing there was Misa with another welcoming smile. "Girls, I have your groups now. There are three groups. Each group will spend time with two host club members. Make use of your time." Misa's eyes twinkled suggestively. "There are two groups with seven girls and one group with six. Group one! There are six of you. Please come out when I say your name. Louisa Soh. Kisa Haino. Haruhi Fujioka. …"

Haruhi stood up immediately when her name was read out and walked to the front of the room. There, she and the other five girls were led outside to a small garden with stone seats and were told to wait here. At once, Haruhi noticed the girl with the long auburn curls. Today, she wore a low-cut singlet and tight denim jeans which, flared a little at the bottom and clung lowly on her hip. On her feet were pointy, sexy, red high heels. Her hair hung around her shoulders. As she leaned back and yawned, her chest size was emphasized and her bellybutton shown. She tilted her head she caught Haruhi staring. She smirked before regaining her usual position with one arm hanging on the back of the chair and one arm on her thigh. Haruhi quickly glanced away and at the other girls, none of which stood out much. They were all the chatty gossipy types which, you see in high school all the time. _I am going to fit in so well_. Haruhi thought sarcastically.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour which was only five minutes, there were footsteps coming this way.

"Sorry to have kept you ladies waiting." A familiar voice said. Haruhi turned around to see a taller Hikaru and Kaoru walking towards the garden seats. The expression on their faces when they realized it was their Haruhi sitting infront of them was really a rare and funny sight.

----------

A/N: Sorry guys, this chapter was a bit slow coming out. Future chapters might also be a bit of a wait too. On a happier note, the bachelor show has officially begun and the activities, started. Exciting ne? Once again, thank you to everyone who have left reviews with votes and compliments about this fanfic. I would smile forever if it wasn't the fact that I'd look rather stupid.


	4. Chpt 4: Our toy

Your votes.

Tamaki:15

Kyoya: 20

Hikaru: 13

Kaoru: 9

Honey: 4

Mori: 10

Thanks to those who have voted. This will only go on for a few (maybe a bit more than a few) chapters as I eventually will have to lean towards one pairing. The voting lines are still OPEN.

----------

4

Our toy

----------

Kaoru was the first to recover himself. He regained his posture and cleared his throat. Hikaru quickly shook out of his daze upon hearing Karou's cough. They walked swiftly pass where Haruhi sat without even glancing at her and sat on the stone bench opposite.

_What bastards ._Haruhi thought furiously. _How dare they pretend to not recognize me._

It was almost as if a spell was cast upon the girls. As soon as the twins walked in, the chatter stopped immediately. All eyes were on the boys. "Good morning Ladies." One of the familiar devilish heads greeted them all. "It's a pleasure to be enjoying our day with beautiful ladies like yourselves." Little giggles erupted from the silence. His twin paused before continuing where the other left off. "Shall we all introduce ourselves?" He smiled at the girl in pigtails on his right. The girl blushed furiously before squeaking "Well, my name is Ayori Hamakya. I am twenty-three and I am graphics designer. Nice to meet you all" She bowed her head low before turning to the next girl, eager to take the spotlight off herself.

"Hello. My name is Louisa Soh. I am twenty-five and I am a nurse." She smiled shyly. One by one, each of the girls introduced themselves until it was almost Haruhi's turn. The girl with the auburn curls was talking before her. "Hello, my name is Sukichi Hinato but you can call me Suchi-san. I'm twenty-four and I work as a bartender." Sukichi smiled seductively at the twins. They looked amused before they turned to the next speaker, Haruhi. Haruhi searched their faces for any recognition but not even a flicker of recognition was there. "Hi, my name is Haruhi Fujioka. I am twenty-four and I work as a lawyer."

After the next two girls introduced themselves, it was finally Hikaru and Kaoru's turn. "Yo. My name is Hikaru. I'm twenty-four and I am a fashion designer." His twin waved a hand. " 'lo. My name is Kaoru. I'm twenty-four and I'm also a fashion designer. Hope to get to know you all today." He winked at girls which, even caused one over-excited girl to start hyperventilating. Hikaru started talking again. "Well, on a schedule, it seems that we are going to spend our day at the pool. Should we meet you all down here in ten minutes with your swimming gear?" There was an excited murmur as the girls stood up. _I can't wait for them to see me in my bikini. Same here! I bought a new one just last week from kookai. _Haruhi rolled her eyes. As Haruhi passed the twins, she heard Kaoru talking softly. "Didn't know you enjoyed participating in these bachelor events Haruhi." She whipped around and saw Hikaru and Kaoru grinning at her. She smiled. "When are you going to tell the girls that you _accidently_ mixed your names up?"

----------

Haruhi stared down at the _thing_ on her bed. _Someone tell me what is it._ _Someone tell me how to wear this so-called swimming garment. _When her dad packed her suitcase, he seemed to have _forgotten_ to pack her one-piece swimming costume and in its place, was a _bikini_._ Goddamn it! I don't have the boobs for this_. Haruhi banged her head against the wall. After a few minutes of serious contemplation, she put her hands on her hips. _Ok, its either this nothing. I prefer this over nothing _thought Haruhi.

Haruhi walked downstairs with her bikini hidden under her clothes. She checked the time. There was only one or two minutes left but no one was down there except for her and the twins. _Just as well_ Haruhi thought_ I want to ask them a few questions._

Haruhi marched over to the twins and hit them both behind the head.

"Ow! What was that for Haruhi?" Kaoru exclaimed while painfully rubbing his head.

"For pretending to not recognize me at first. What are you playing at?" She asked. She frowned at them sternly.

Hikaru almost laughed. "You're smart Haruhi but you can't even figure that out?"

"Stop beating around the bush and tell me why" Haruhi tapped her foot impatiently.

Kaoru rolled his eyes. "We're on national television Miss Fujioka. If we knew who you were, wouldn't it be counted as cheating? And wouldn't you be kicked out?"

Haruhi contemplated this. After a few seconds, her eyes lit up. _Kicked out …_ Almost as though the twins read her mind, they simultaneously shouted "NO"

Hikaru snickered. "Did you really think we'd let you off that easily?"

Kaoru smiled devilishly. "We've decided not to let you go. You can be our uh.. _toy_ so that we don't get bored during this show."

Hikaru continued. "So, when we go swimming, you have to pretend to not know us. You have to pretend you've just met us and make us the objects of your affections." He winked. "I hope your acting skills are good."

It was precisely this moment when Haruhi just felt like leaning over and strangling the both of their necks. Unfortunately, this was also the moment where most of the girls had finished changing and was coming down the stairs. Haruhi sighed and turned around with a big un-Haruhilike smile. _Oh hell._

----------

"So, Miss Fujioka, what's your favourite place in this world?" Kaoru asked pleasantly. Everyone was seated in a very long limousine as the scenery blurred past as they headed towards the pool. Haruhi could see the playful glint in his eyes. _Two can play this game_. She fluttered her eyes. "Paris. It is one of the most romantic places don't you think Kaoru-_kun_?" Kaoru looked away, trying not to laugh. They all knew she was bullshitting.

Out of the corner of her eye, Haruhi could see Sukichi narrow her eyes. Hikaru looked amused but was determined not to be left out in this game.

"Of course Haruhi-_chan_" His eyes twinkled, it was a long time since he last teased Haruhi.

"Hikaru-kun, what's _your_ favourite place?" Sukichi asked, Hikaru's eyes drifted off Haruhi and smiled at Sukichi.

"Hmmm, I have a lot of favourite places but my special place would probably be paris as well." He glanced at Haruhi. "Doesn't that say something about us?"

Haruhi grimaced but soon felt a soft kick in the shins. _Right, I have to play along._

"Maybe it does Hikaru-kun." She smiled sweetly, or at least what she felt was a sweet smile. Whether or not it had the desired effect, it didn't matter, their limo had stopped and they had arrived at the pool.

Hikaru looked at Haruhi in amazement when she showed her bikini. He whispered behind her ear "Not a bad choice Haruhi-_chan_." Haruhi turned around and gave her a look, unnoticed by the others.

There was quite a commotion when all the girls had wiggled into the spa, each had wanted to sit next to Hikaru and Kaoru however, the problem was solved soon enough, they decided to take turns and rotate positions every ten minutes.

Ayori was the first to sit between both twins with Louisa and Suki on the other sides. Haruhi observed Ayori, for the whole ten minutes she had between the twins, Ayori just looked down, face fully red. A rather quiet girl.

Suki looked at her watch impatiently. "Sorry," She said sweetly. "But I think its time to rotate positions.

Louisa gave her scathing look and moved. Suki positioned herself comfortably between the pair of twins and wasted no time getting familiar. Haruhi knew an expert at flirting when she saw one. The smiles, the pouting lips, the casual touch on the thighs, Suki was no amateur. Haruhi turned away in disgust. To her right, Kisa and her friend was giggling at something. Haruhi heard snippets of their conversation. "Do you think he'll catch me? … How romantic…When should I try?" Haruhi was curious at what the two girls were planning.

Only five minutes had passed from the last swap and Haruhi was already getting bored. She stood up "Hey, I'm going to look for the toilet". Kisa's head perked up immediately "I'm coming" she said eagerly. Haruhi raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

The two women got up. The steps out of the spa was behind Hikaru. He stood up temporarily to allow them through. Kisa swiftly looked back and Haruhi caught her wink at her friend. More curious than ever, Haruhi wondered what Kisa was planning to do. However, it soon became very clear. A sharp piercing sound rang through the air. Haruhi quickly turned her head in time to see Kisa 'slip'. Without hesitation, Haruhi went forward to catch her. What Haruhi forgot was how un-coordinated she was. In turn, she fell back. She squeezed her eyes, ready for the heavy thud behind her head. A second passed and she felt strong arms behind her. Her dark eyes opened and saw Hikaru's surprised face was only inches away from hers.

----------

A/N: Omgg, my net screwed up. I now have a retardly slow internet connection and sometimes not internet at all. _sigh_ time to call up the internet company.

Ahahaha, cliff-hanger (kind of) at the end. I hope all the haruhixhikaru shippers liked the last bit. Cute eh? Stay tuned …


	5. Chpt 5: The name

Your votes.

Tamaki: 20

Kyoya: 33

Hikaru: 21

Kaoru: 9

Honey: 5

Mori: 15

Thanks to those who have voted. This will only go on for a few chapters as I eventually will have to lean towards one pairing. The voting lines are still OPEN.

----------

5

The name

----------

Her dark eyes flew opened and saw Hikaru's surprised face was only inches away from hers. His eyes held hers. After a moment's silence, Haruhi blinked "Uhm, Hikaru, we're in a bit of an uncomfortable position at the moment." Hikaru turned away quickly so that the people couldn't see his crimson cheeks.

"Hik-hik-aru? Kao-kaoru?" Kisa trembled. "When I slipped, I think I landed on a funny position, I think I twisted my ankle."

Kaoru stood up and walked towards her. "There, there, I'm sure it's not that bad, let me look at it" He said in a soothing voice. Hikaru followed his brother. He brushed a tear away from the poor girl's face. "Don't worry, twisting an ankle is nothing serious, the paramedics for this show are on call, they should be here in five minutes."

Kaoru lifted the girl up and carried her out of the spa area, collecting a lot _oohs_ and _ahhs_ from her fellow contestants. "Come on girls, we better get going now. I think we have to end early today because of this unfortunate accident"

Despite all the complaints and pouts, the girls grudgingly stood up and followed the twins out of the pool.

"Hey!"

Hikaru turned around and saw Haruhi running towards him. She finally caught up, panting.

"Yea?" Hikaru asked.

"Just a minute, let me get my breath back" Panted Haruhi. Hikaru rolled his eyes. Finally, Haruhi stood up straight and smiled at Hikaru. "Thanks for catching me back there."

"That's alright. Good thing I have fast reflexes. Hey, I'm going to go check on Kisa, I'll see you later." Head down so haruhi couldn't see his expression, he ran off.

"That was fast" Haruhi blinked,

----------

_Damn_. Hikaru kept running until he reached his brother.

"Hey hikaru, why are you so red?" Kaoru asked teasingly.

_As if you don't know_. Hikaru kept quiet as many thoughts raced through his mind. When they reached the paramedic van, they lifted Kisa onto the stretcher. One of the paramedics looked at Kisa and almost laughed at her tear-stained face.

"It's nothing dear. Your ankle's going to be fine in no time." She said soothingly.

The twins waited at the limousine as the rest of the girls dawdled.

All throughout the car trip, Hikaru avoided Haruhi's eyes. _Damn. Why was I so stupid in thinking that I'd was already over her. It already been several years since I saw her. Why now? Why during a bachelor program?_

Kaoru laughed inwardly. _Gosh, my brother's so cute when he's confused about himself._

----------

Haruhi's stomach rumbled softly as the clock chimed twelve. Lunch, I want it now. She went into the kitchen and was surprised to see many of her group already there. Their original plan was to have lunch outside but because of Kisa's 'injury' they decided to make do in the mansion. Haruhi took out a cup of two minute noodles and got the kettle ready.

She sighed. She could hear the girls behind the couter.

"You're only eating carrot and celery sticks for lunch Louisa?" Ayori asked in amazement.

"Yea, I have to watch what I eat." Louisa replied casually, patting her invisible flab.

"Yea, you should" Suki said under her breath. Unfortunately, Suki didn't keep her voice down low enough, Louisa whirled around.

"Excuse me? What did you just say bitch?" She snapped.

"Nothing" Suki smiled sweetly before exiting the room with an apple in her hand

Haruhi rolled her eyes. One of the highlights of being a guy was that you can avoid all this girly bitchiness.

----------

_Clap clap._

"How was everyone's day girls?" asked their hostess Misa. Many of the contestants mumbled 'alright'. It was already seven in the evening and everyone had come back from their activities. The host club members had already gone back to their residing mansion.

Misa continued enthusiastically "Tomorrow, we have a surprise for you all." Immediately after her words, the mumbling and whispering stopped.

She smiled. "Tomorrow morning, each group will receive an envelope. Inside will be a name." She paused and looked around. Eyes stared back at her intently, wondering what happens if your name is found in the envelope.

"The person whose name is found in the envelope will spend the day _alone_ with one of the two boys which were designated to her group tomorrow. These names of course, are chosen randomly." A second ticked by as the room was still silent, digesting what she said. Suddenly, chatter and giggling erupted from the silence. The room was filled with the fantasies of each girl. _One day alone with one of the boys._ The thought would excite any girl, with the exception of Haruhi.

_Sigh. How do they make up all these lame activities. These people must be really bored to find pleasure in interfering with other people's lives._

As soon as the meeting was over, Haruhi trudged back to her room and flopped onto her bed. Soon, sleep took over her.

----------

Haruhi peeked open one eye.It was six o'clock and already, she could hear commotion downstairs. She looked across the room and both bed were already made. What was with these people? She got her toiletries and went into the bathroom. By the time she went downstairs, it was seven. She was one of the last few girls getting breakfast.

She checked her watch and sighed. It was only seven thirty. Haruhi made herself comfortable on the couch with a law book, determined not to waste away time.

Around an hour later, Haruhi heard a squeal from the foyer. A bouncy looking girl whom Haruhi has never noticed before came running through. In her hand, clutched several envelopes.

"Ok guys, I'm going to read them out so you better keep quiet." She said in a loud commanding voice. Naturally, no one opposed, everyone wanted to know which girls had been the lucky ones selected.

"Ahem." She opened up one envelope. "In group one, we have Haruhi Fujioka. Haruhi will be accompanied with Morinozuka Takashi"

For the second time in less than forty-eight hours, Haruhi sat frozen in her seat, almost tilting off. _Why, always me._

----------

A/N: Hey all. I think I might have made things too rushed in this chapter. Sorry guys. I'll pace it down a bit in the next chapter. Don't forget to leave a thought by clicking on the word 'review'. XD


	6. Chpt 6: The silent type

Your votes.

Tamaki: 23

Kyoya: 47

Hikaru: 41

Kaoru: 13

Honey: 6

Mori: 21

A/N: The anonymous reviews from chapter 5 and onwards will not be counted. This is because some people vote multiple times for one pairing under different names. Don't get me wrong, I'm honored that someone has enjoyed my fic so much that he/she has taken it upon himself/herself to go through the trouble of reviewing twenty times with twenty different anonymous names. To go through all that trouble, I am honored but this is also known as 'tampering' with the results XD.

Thanks to those who have voted. This will only go on for a few chapters ( I say this every time) as I eventually will have to lean towards one pairing. The voting lines are still OPEN.

----------

6

The silent type

----------

Haruhi squinted open one eye. The clock read six-forty. Today, it is just going to be her and Mori-sempai. Gahhh. It wasn't the fact that she didn't like Mori-sempai but the fact that he was so quiet made her uncomfortable at times. He's nice and all, Haruhi could see that despite his height and built, he had a really gentle character, especially dealing with Honey-sempai. But the silence, it is unbearable at times. Haruhi rolled over in her bed. _I should get up now_.

"You are _so _lucky Haruhi-kun!" Gushed Hayasa-san after breakfast. "I wish I had been selected as one of the girls to go on individual dates." She stared at nothing in particular dreamily.

"Hm, I've known Mori-sempai for quite some time but he's always been so silent compared to the rest of the members in the host club." Haruhi said.

"But that's like, the best thing about him!" squealed Hayasa-san.

"Heh?" Haruhi looked confused.

"Every girl's dream guy, the silent but brave type." Hayasa-san looked at Haruhi. "You know?"

"Ye-es" Haruhi said slowly. Quite clearly, she didn't have a clue what Hayasa-san was on about.

Hayasa-san gave out an exasperated sigh. "Haruhi-kun, what kind of things do you look for in a guy then?"

"Ehhhh?" This question caught Haruhi off-guard. Luckily, at this time, Misa walked into the lounge room. –_clap clap-_

"Girls who are going on individual dates today, you can make you way out to the front driveway where the bachelors will be waiting for you outside their limousines. Enjoy your time."

There was a commotion as the girls who weren't going, rushed towards the large windows facing the driveway, hoping for a view of their prince charming.

There was loud wail from upstairs. A girl with bouncy red curls appeared at the stair rails. "I just lost one of my earrings, did anyone find it? I need it nowwwwww." She screeched. Haruhi rolled her eyes as she headed towards the front door, she could here the murmurings of some girls.

"Oh poor thing, she lost one of her earrings and she's on a date with Tamaki-kun today."

"Oh dear, I'd hate to be in her shoes today."

_Retards._ Haruhi thought as she made her way across the lawn. Next to the second limousine in line, was Morinozuka Takashi. Haruhi waved when she got closer. In reply, Mori nodded and opened the door for her. _Sigh, today is going to be one long day_.

----------

Mori looked over at the brown-haired girl sleeping against the car window next to him. Haruhi somehow fell asleep in the car within the first five minutes of getting into it. He thought back to two nights ago, at the mansion that the host club was staying at.

_Flashback----_

Tamaki read his card. "I got a girl called Susan. Anyone know anything about her?"

Kaoru piped up. "I think I passed her a couple of times before, red curls, pale face, real whiner. A bit on the annoying side."

"Whatever, I'm sure she'll fall head-over-heels over my charming manner." Tamaki posed against the wall, one slender hand over his head.

"Of course, of course." Snickered Kaoru. "Only someone stupid will fall for someone so shallow." Immediately, Tamaki reverted into his famous corner, sulking.

"What about you Mori-sempai? Who did you get?" Asked Kyoya.

Mori turned over his envelope which, had his name written fancily on the front. He opened it. On the card, it read 'Haruhi Fujioka'.

"Haruhi."

Tamaki was no longer sulking. He marched up to Mori, shook his head and cleaned out his ears.

"Sorry sempai, can you repeat what you just said?" This time, Tamaki has his ear just inches away from Mori's mouth.

Surprised at the close proximity, Mori took a step back and repeated. "Haruhi." It was almost as if a spell had been made, Tamaki backed away with a dazed look on his face, almost tottering into a wall. Luckily, Kyoya held him still just before he made contact with the wall.

"Mummy," He whimpered.

"I suppose he's referring to me." Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "Yes?"

"H-he just said Haruhi, our daughter, Haruhi." Tamaki stuttered.

"Yes, I heard what he said." Kyoya was already becoming impatient.

"Mori-sempai is going to be going on a date with our daughter, Haruhi." He said, dazed.

'I know." Kyoya said, unsympathetically.

"Kyoya, let me go, I can stand by myself." Kyoya let Tamaki go. He swayed a bit but managed to stay upright. Tamaki took two steps towards Mori.

_Silence_.

"PLEASE, pleasepleasepleaseeeee let me swap with you sempaii!!" Tamaki started shaking Mori. It took both Kaoru and Hikaru to pull Tamaki off.

"Tama-chan! That is a biiiig no-no! It is against the rules for us to change anything the show has set otherwise, it would seem that the show is rigged." Honey wagged his finger at Tamaki.

Sulking, Tamaki went back to his corner. Surprisingly though, he was back to his normal self the next morning.

_End of flashback ---_

This is the girl that has made such a large impact in Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru's hearts. Mori looked over at her again. _So small and fragile_.

----------

Haruhi stirred as their limousine pulled up in front of a restaurant. The door was opened and she stepped out. Haruhi looked in awe at the place in front of her. In front of the building, was almost a miniature park, with flowers, miniature trees and even a fountain in the middle.

Mori smiled at her reaction and led her to the front of the restaurant. He opened the door for her, she murmured a thank you but was too preoccupied with the sight in front of her. Inside the restaurant, was a ceiling several metres high giving a very spacious atmosphere. Extravagant chandeliers dangled from the ceiling, shining in every direction. The walls were a beige colour and the staircase on her right had gold railings. Famous paintings hung on the wall, everything was so beautifully arranged with a European touch to it.

Haruhi was shaken softly out of the daze by Mori. She looked at him. Mori nodded towards a waiter who was beckoning them to follow him. Clearly, she had been standing there like an idiot for quite some time because the waiter who was showing them to a table was chuckling softly in front of them. Embarrassed, Haruhi quickly walked towards the waiter and followed him to their table.

When they finished ordering, Haruhi looked around awkwardly. _This is exactly what I had been dreading, awkward silences._ "Haruhi – ." She looked across at him.

"Did you enjoy your time in the host club?" Mori's voice was low but soft. He looked at her intently. Haruhi digested this question slowly. Why was she being bombarded with all these weird questions today？First Hayasa-san and then Mori-sempai. Mori was still waiting for her answer.

"Of course I did. The host club was like a second family to me." Haruhi quickly replied. "Everyone was is really nice, maybe not when I first me you guys when I knocked over the vase (Mori smiled at this) but over the years at Ouran, I felt that the host club has become a part of me. I had really enjoyed our time together as a club, its funny, after I graduated from Ouran, I always felt a little bit empty I guess?" Haruhi smiled warmly at Mori. "I think I might have said too much."

"No-, I enjoyed your company too during our time at Ouran."

The food came while they ate, no one talked but for some reason, Haruhi thought, it didn't feel like just 'silence' anymore.

----------

A/N: Gahhhhhh, this was hard to write. I didn't want to give Mori too many lines because it would make him out of character but without lines, it didn't seem that the story would progress. Grrrr. Oh well, I hope that all Mori-haruhi shippers enjoyed that tiny bit of fluff at the end. If you read my author note at the top, you would know that anonymous votes will not longer be counted but I hope that doesn't stop you from reviewing, I really enjoyed reading all the feedback.

this chapter is dedicated to my friend 'Keiyuu'. 'Keiyuu' is her penname of fanfiction. She's just started a inuyasha fic which, i think is worth checking out. thank you XD


	7. Chpt 7: Elimination

Your votes.

Tamaki: 29

Kyoya: 60

Hikaru: 50

Kaoru: 13

Honey: 6

Mori: 3

A/N: Thanks to those who have voted. This will only go on for a few chapters ( I say this every time) as I eventually will have to lean towards one pairing. The voting lines are still OPEN.

----------

7

Elimination

----------

Haruhi fell onto her bed. Staring at the ceiling, she thought about her 'date' today with Mori. She wondered how the other host club members went. Tomorrow was elimination day. This is when everyone assembles in one room and the bachelors choose who they want to keep in the competition and who they will be asking to leave. Haruhi scrunched up her face, did she really want to leave? It was funny how when she first arrived, she was scheming how to escape but now, Haruhi thought she might just be enjoying herself. It had been a long time since the last time all of the host club reunited. It was almost like before, the host club pampering the girls, complementing them, making the girls fall head-over-heels for them only now, Haruhi was one of _them_. One of the girls being pampered, complemented but maybe not falling head-over-heels for the host club. Haruhi sighed. She rolled over and switched off her bed table lamp.

----------

"Haruhiiii-chan!" With half a croissant stuffed in her mouth, Haruhi whipped her head around to see who was calling her. Across the room, Haruhi saw Hayasa bouncing towards her.

"Haruhii-chan! How was it? Anything happen? Hurry up and say something Haruhi! I'm dying to know what happened yesterday." Hayasa was sitting impatiently across the kitchen table.

Immediately, Haruhi regretted taking such a large bite out of the croissant. Haruhi pointed at her mouth, to show that she was already chewing like crazy. Finally, she swallowed.

"Nope, nothing happened." She replied cheerfully. Haruhi looked with concern at Hayasa's disappointed face. "Why? Did anything happen with the other girls?"

"No, not really, a few got a kiss but not on the lips or anything, just cheek and forehead."

"Ok, well, we have free time until the elimination ceremony in the afternoon. Should we go swimming or something?" Haruhi asked. Haruhi was surprised that she felt relieved when she heard nothing serious happened but quickly shook that feeling aside.

----------

_-clap clap-_ "Welcome to our elimination ceremony. I hope all of you had a wonderful time this week. Unfortunately, we have three girls leaving us today. When you hear your name being called out, you will walk down the aisle and accept a rose from one of the bachelors. The remaining three girls sitting, will be leaving us today. Let's start. The first girl to be through to next week is .. Haruhi Fujioka!"

Not quite surprised, Haruhi stood up and made her way down the aisle. At the front, Tamaki was in his pose, ready to give a rose to his beloved daughter. With his eyes closed, he imagined a scene with Haruhi walking into his arms. Suddenly, Tamaki felt a breeze walk past him. He opened his eyes to see Kyoya walking to the front and handing over his rose to Haruhi, along with a friendly hug, well, as friendly as you can get with Kyoya Otori. Kyoya smirked at Tamaki before returning to his position at the front.

"Too slow" He said in a low voice that only Tamaki could hear. Tamaki nearly chucked a tantrum right there right then if it wasn't for the fact that it was his turn to hand over a rose. _How dare Kyoya hand over the rose to 'his' Haruhi? _Kyoya only smirked at Tamaki's fury before facing the front with a smile.

Still dazed by Kyoya's hug, Haruhi returned back to her seat. She knew that the hug meant nothing, not serious, just enough to piss off Tamaki. Haruhi felt disappointed, actually, a different word should be used, she felt _hurt_. Hurt that Kyoya was using her as entertainment value.

The ceremony went by rather fast and three girls were sent to the limousines in tears. Haruhi felt pity, looking at their tear-stained faces, maybe she was taking everything for granted, her friendship with the host club. Haruhi knew that many women in the _world_ would die to be caught from falling in the arms of Hikaru or be on a date with Mori or even to be hugged for a millisecond with Kyoya. Perhaps she ought to be thankful that Tamaki managed to resurrect the host club after years without much contact. Then again, looking at Tamaki's face, Haruhi was much thankful to the fact that she couldn't mindread, having no intentions whatsoever to learn what was going through Tamaki's mind at that moment. As usual, he was gazing at Haruhi with a somber expression.

_Commencing Tamaki's inner mind theatre … 3 2 1 …_

"_You've grown up so much now, wearing high heels and I think you're in a rebellious stage, you're showing too much skin with that dress you're wearing" Tamaki said affectionately._

_Haruhi sat in Tamaki's lap, arms around his neck._

"_Don't worry sempai, on the inside, I'll forever be the Haruhi you know" Her big brown eyes locked into his._

"_What did I tell you about calling me sempai?" Tamaki half-joked._

_Flowers suddenly appeared out of nowhere, blooming and spreading their lovely fragrance._

"Tama-chan? Everyone is leaving now" Honey waved his bunny around in Tamaki's face.

"Pfft, what a retard" Haruhi muttered. And to think she was feeling all sentimental about him. She shook her head as she followed everyone out.

----------

Two more days passed by as Haruhi started to fall into the rhythm of daily life in the mansion. An ear-piercing squeal awoke Haruhi from her sleep. Half an hour later after morning rituals, she arrived downstairs to hear squeals coming out of every girl's mouth. They were all huddled in small circles, looking at something. Haruhi somehow managed to squeeze in next to Hayasa.

"What's going on?" She whispered.

"We were sent photos of the bachelor when they were younger. Aren't they adorable?" She said excitedly.

Somewhat amused, Haruhi glanced at the photos which, were being passed around. She almost snorted with laughter. It was evident which photo belonged to who. In one of the photos, sat Tamaki, playing excitedly on his piano, oblivious to the fact that his mother in the background was tired and had rings around her eyes. In another was Kyoya, smartly dressed in a navy suit, shaking hands one of the most influential men in the stock market industry. It seemed that even though he was young, his tallness was still there. In one particular photo, Mori was focusing on a brick which was placed infront of him, no doubt, trying to figure out the fastest possible technique to smash the brick with. Honey on the other hand, was actually normal height for his age, he was smiling at the camera with a lollipop in his mouth. Last but not least, Hikaru and Kaoru were dressed up as little dolls, grinning evilly at the camera.

Haruhi smiled, okay, maybe they were a little bit adorable. So what? All little kids where, these ones were just a little bit more special. Haruhi walked out into the garden, it felt a lot cooler outside and a lot more quieter, away from all the squealing. Haruhi was surprised to see Kyoya sitting on one of the stone benches but went to join him.

"Hello sempai" She said pleasantly.

"Haruhi" He nodded. "I've recently come across a problem, a fairly big problem with this current situation and I'd like to hear your opinion."

Haruhi nodded slowly, she had no clue where this was leading to. "Okay.."

"As oblivious as you may be Haruhi, I'm sure you will not evade the fact that you will be here until the very end of this show. There is no doubt in that however, what if the media sees this as a hoax, this would most definitely ruin reputations. So, I was thinking of changing this show." Kyoya said the last bit slowly, almost willing Haruhi to use her brainpower and think of the solution that he had in mind. Unfortunately for him, Haruhi was still confused.

"okay.." She said uncertainly. Kyoya looked at her, expecting her to come to the same conclusion he had, but that didn't happen.

"I want this show to become 'the bachelorette'" Kyoya said straightout. "With you as the bachlorette".

"Huh?" Haruhi sat upright. "You are joking right? Kyoya Otori?"

"Why would I joke? Has it not crossed your mind that right now, with the exception of Honey, the members of the host club are .. in love with you?" Kyoya looked at her expectantly.

"Uhm, no it hasn't actually. Wait, does that include you?" Haruhi stammered.

"Maybe" He said quietly.

A/N: I have recently made a change to chapter five in this story. Nothing big really, just deleted a single sentence. I decided to make this fanfic less serious because as Tamaki had quoted, Ouran really is just a love comedy XD


	8. Chpt 8: The withdrawal

Your votes.

Tamaki: 34

Kyoya: 72

Hikaru: 59

Kaoru: 14

Honey: 6

Mori: 29

A/N: Ahh, in the last chapter, mori had 3 votes, that was just a type which i'm too lazy to rectify right now XD. Thank you to all who have voted. The voting lines are now CLOSED. The pairing of this fic is now HaruhixKyoya. Even though the pairing is now set, I hope you continue to read this fic. I will be making progress between the two characters in the next chapter.

For those who've alerted this story, you might've gotten multiple e-mails, thats because i kept changing words, sorry about clogging up your inbox.

----------

8

The withdrawal

----------

Haruhi nibbled at her toast. The bachelorette huh? The idea was a bit . . . _absurd_. So, at the beginning of this show, Haruhi was scheming how to get away, as time had passed, she was beginning to enjoy it? And now, she was about to become the centre of the show. Haruhi leaned back onto her chair, _why was life always so fast-paced around the host club?_

Haruhi remembered the conversation they had yesterday afternoon.

"_I want this show to become 'the bachelorette'" Kyoya said straightout. "With you as the bachlorette"._

"_Huh?" Haruhi sat upright. "You are joking right? Kyoya Otori?"_

"_Why would I joke? Has it not crossed your mind that right now, with the exception of Honey, the members of the host club are .. in love with you?" Kyoya looked at her expectantly._

"_Uhm, no it hasn't actually. Wait, does that include you?" Haruhi stammered._

"_Maybe" He said quietly. _

_Haruhi sat stunned in her seat. _

"_But," Kyoya said abruptly. "None of this will take place without your consent of course."_

_Kyoya stood up. "We hope to hear of your decision soon."_

So whether or not the show was to turn into the 'bachelorette' was up to her. Kind of a heavy thing to lay onto a girl who hadn't voluntarily joined the show in the first place.

----------

-_clap clap-_

"Good morning girls!" Misa smiled. "Today, we have a very special day planned for all of you."

Excited giggles erupted from areas in the room.

"Today, we are hosting a little party! _All_ of the bachelors will attending so be sure to dress in your prettiest outfits. It will be hosted here in the great hall a little drive from here. The party will start at 4pm and will adjourn at 10.30pm. From now till 3.30pm, you will be given free time. At 3.30pm I hope to see all of you down here and we'll get into the cars. I hope all of you will enjoy yourself today."

"Oh great" Haruhi grumbled. "A party. A party with fancy clothes, fancy décor and rich foods." Haruhi's mind stopped at rich foods, well, atleast there's something she could look forward to now. Haruhi ascended the stairs to her room. As Haruhi was ascending the stairs, Fuuka was coming down to retrieve the purse she left on her seat. Her head turned to Haruhi as she was muttering a chant about 'giant tuna', she gave Haruhi a strange look which, Haruhi was oblivious to.

Haruhi opened her door and headed for her suitcase. Since her father had packed her luggage, she wasn't too sure what she had with her but, knowing her father, he probably packed an outfit for an occasion like this.

Five seconds later, Haruhi held up a pale yellow dress. It had a bit of frills at the top and a ribbon around the waist. The dress was about knee length. Haruhi went into the bathroom to try it on. It fitted fine and the ribbon went around her waist perfectly. She stepped back into her room to admire her father's taste.

A moment later, the door bursted open. Kazumi came storming in. Haruhi could hear her mutterings under her breath.

"Stupid bitch, bringing the same dress that I did."

Eyebrows raised, Haruhi turned back to the mirror. It seemed that it was then, Kazumi noticed Haruhi in the room. Like the first time they met, she eyed her up and down.

"Is that what you're wearing to the party?" She asked sweetly.

Haruhi nodded slowly. "Yes.."

Kazumi smiled before going back to rummaging through her gigantic wardrobe which, she somehow managed to fit into three suitcases. After what seemed like eternity (but in reality, five minutes) Kazumi finally found the dress she wanted and went into the bathroom. A minute later, she came out dressed in a black backless dress. The V-neck in the dress was rather long, making her cleavage quite visible. Haruhi also noted how short the dress was. Kazumi flicked her hair.

"So, what do you think?" She bit into her nail. "I was afraid that it had too much fabric, long flowing _things_ are soo five minutes ago."

Haruhi nodded even though she had no idea what Kazumi was on about. How could long dresses be five minutes ago? It didn't make sense grammatically nor did it make sense at all.

Still smiling, Kazumi sat down to start on her hair. Haruhi turned back to the mirror for the second time. And for the second time, the door burst open. Fuuka halted at the entrance to their room. One look and she glared at Kazumi.

"I presume this mess was made by you?" She said icily.

"Assume whatever you like" Kazumi answered back, her words dripping with sarcasm.

Haruhi took this as a cue to leave the room. She quickly went into the bathroom, changed back and grabbed a book before leaving the bedroom where the other two girls were glaring daggers at each other. There in the lounge, on the couch, Haruhi spent the rest of her afternoon, reading about law. Amazingly, the house was quiet, no doubt, every girl was in her room trying on this, trying on that and doing her hair. Haruhi smiled, why couldn't it be this peaceful everyday.

----------

At 3.30pm prompt, all the girls filed into their limousines. Haruhi spent half an hour getting ready, that included, putting on the dress and doing her hair, as opposed to the five hours everyone else had spent.

When the limousine stopped, Haruhi looked outside. It was almost impossible for her to describe such a place in words. The place was .. extravagant, like every other location the host club often chose to entertain their guests. As they walked in, Haruhi was once again in awe. High ceilings, chandeliers, platters and platters of foreign and rich foods, delicate wall carvings and the spacious dance floor. You'd think, Haruhi being around the Host club for such a long time during high school, would get used to all this, but no, that wasn't the case.

On the stage, the host club members stood, dressed beautiful western suits. Tamaki took to the front.

"Thank you ladies, for joining us on this lovely day. You all look adorable in your dresses, I hope you all have a wonderful time and enjoy yourselves." He flashed them a charming smile. "Let's start this." With those words, Tamaki popped a champagne bottle.

----------

"DOESN'T SHE LOOK ADORABLE IN THAT DRESS MUMMYY!!?" Tamaki was on the verge of tears.

"Yesyes, but why are we hiding behind this pillar?" Kyoya asked impatiently. Tamaki stepped out of the shadow.

"You're right! I should go up to her now and tell her how adorable she looks! That's exactly how a father should react isn't it?" Tamaki marched towards Haruhi, who at that moment, was holding an empty plate and fork, looking for the giant tuna.

Just as Tamaki was about to reach her, Kyoya walked quickly infront of him, clasped his hands into hers and guided her to the dance floor. Smirking at Tamaki's face, once again he said "too slow".

"Sempai! You just made me drop that plate!" Haruhi hissed.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "Not to worry, the cleaners are probably sweeping up the glass right now."

"Such fine china" Haruhi moaned.

"And more to add to your debt." Smiled Kyoya.

"I don't owe anything anymore! _And _I never did owe you anything" Haruhi reminded him. "Remember that vase I broke? It was just an imitation of the real one, you put it there for a week's trial to see how it'd fit with the rest of the room. Did it slip your mind to tell me that?"

Kyoya shrugged. "It was entertaining."

Haruhi glowered at him.

"By the way, you're a very bad dancer, you've stepped on my feet several times already." Kyoya looked down a Haruhi.

"Sorry. I was just wondering, was there any reason at all to bring me to the dance floor so suddenly." Haruhi inquired.

"Right. I was going to ask you about your decision." Kyoya cocked his head to one side. "Have you decided whether or not to change this program?"

"Uh. Yes I have." Haruhi nodded slowly.

"Care to share your decision?" Kyoya asked.

"I'm making an announcement soon, you'll have to wait till then. If you'll excuse me now." Haruhi quickly curtsied and made her way to the bathroom.

"Mummy, did you ask her about it?" Tamaki shook Kyoya.

"Yes, I did, please stop shaking me." Kyoya looked over at Tamaki. "I think she's going to say 'yes'. She told me she's making an announcement regarding her decision soon. How soon? I'm not sure, but it sounded like a 'yes'".

"Well," Tamaki smiled at his friend. "Does this mean we might become enemies?"

"Maybe"

----------

Haruhi made her way up to the stage.

-cling clang- _smashhh_

Haruhi looked down at the glass she accidently smashed with her fork while, _tapping_ it. Atleast it got everyone's attention.

"Hi everyone. I would like to make an announcement." She looked across the room. The host club members were all smiling at her, a few of the girls seemed confused, her friend hayasa-san was looked concerned and a few girls didn't seem to care about what she was going to say.

Haruhi took a deep breath. Over the past few days, she's been going through the possibilities of the show and has finally come to one decision.

"I am going to withdraw from this show."

----------

A/N: For some reason, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope everyone continues to read this story and submitting their thoughts. For those of you who might be interested, I own a graphics blog which you can find here digital-emotions(.)blogspot(.)com (when you type it into the address bar, take away the brackets, fanfiction wouldn't let me type the site without brackets TT. I make avatars and banners. There are a few Ouran ones. I'd appreciate it if you could pop in there as well and add a thought on them x).


	9. Chpt 9: Normal life

A/N: thank you everyone who has stayed with me till this chapter XD

----------

9

Normal life

----------

Haruhi brewed her morning coffee and sat down at the table. Her father looked at her, an expression of worry clouded over his face. Ever since she returned home, Ranka spent many days trying to set up his daughter with bachelors he found suitable however, Haruhi simply rejected every single one of them without even going on a date.

Its been a month since she left the show. After she left the show, the bachelor went on for a few more weeks. Most of the host club members weren't putting as much enthusiasm into the show as before and the twins had started pulling pranks on some of the girls, causing them to run out of the show. It was too risky to air such behaviour on national television. The producers of the show were 'persuaded' by the Otori family to stop production and their rights to air the show were demolished.

Haruhi felt guilty, it was probably her fault that the fun was ruined for the girls but she couldn't help it. She thought back to that evening.

"_I am going to withdraw from this show." She looked around the room. The twins looked at her with shock written all over their faces, Tamaki couldn't keep his mouth closed, Mori looked at her with concern, Honey was on the verge of tears and Kyoya was .. Kyoya, emotionless expression on his face though, his body did go a little bit rigid._

"_I wish everyone the best in this show. I'd like to thank the producers of this show for giving me a place here, it has been a fun and wonderful experience for me and I am sorry to say that I will be withdrawing." _

That was it, no explanations why she was leaving. Though, the host club didn't need explanations, they knew quite clearly why she was withdrawing so suddenly. After the speech, Kyoya had come up to her and pulled her aside.

"_Haruhi," Kyoya's expression was unreadable. "When I told you about what we wanted to do to the show, we didn't mean for you withdraw."_

"_I'm sorry for this inconvenience sempai but I couldn't think of anything else." She answered truthfully._

_Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "Are you sure you really want to do this?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Okay, I see that it is no use in trying to persuade you. I hope we meet again soon then." He bowed before walking away._

As her limousine drove off, the mansion blurred away in the window as did her life with the bachelors, or so she thought.

----------

"HARUHIIII-DARLING!!" Tamaki's voice bursted out of the earpiece. Thus, began their daily conversation. Ever since Haruhi left the show, Tamaki called on an almost daily basis trying to get her to meet with the host club so he could 'explain' everything.

"Hello sempai" Haruhi sighed. Surely, Tamaki didn't think that this phonecall was going to be any different from the fifty billion other calls he made to her.

"You must come to my mansion today! Only together can we face the troubles in our lives! UNITED WE STAND, DIVIDED WE FALL!!" Tamaki said grandly into the phone.

"WHAT ARE YOU ON ABOUT?" Haruhi rubbed her head. Over the past week of phonecalls, Tamaki had been spurting out famous phrases trying to impress Haruhi into coming to meet them again. Haruhi was sure that he had now forgotten the original reason why he had wanted to invite Haruhi over.

"Sempai! I have work today, I'm busy! Please stop calling me, you've been calling me everyday now, if you call another time, I may have to ask someone to break that dialing finger of yours!" –click-

Haruhi looked at her phone. This was probably the first time she hung up on Tamaki. Maybe she was too harsh. Perhaps Tamaki might be too scared to call ever again? Haruhi stared at the phone, she should probably call back and apologize about her harshness but explain as patiently as possible that calling on a daily basis was disrupting her life. As she picked up the phone, it started ringing again.

"Hello?"

"HARUHIII, I'M SO SORRRRRY! LET ME MAKE IT UP TO YOU, I'LL TREAT YOU TO SUSHI. SUPER DELUX SUSHI IF YOU REALLY WANT!!"

"…"

"HARUHI ARE YOU THERE?"

"Yes, I am sempai. Okay, sempai, I have to go to work now, I apologize for my words to you before. Bye"

Haruhi dropped the phone back into his holder and headed towards the door. When she opened the door, a familiar face was smirking at her.

----------

"Hello sempai" Haruhi said pleasantly.

"My my, what caring words _'if you call another time, I may have to ask someone to break that dialing finger of yours!'" _Kyoya smirked.

Haruhi ignored him and continued to walk down the stairs. "So, why are you here sempai? I suppose you're on Tamaki's mission to rescue me back to my _daddy's_ arms?"

"On the contrary, quite the opposite. I'm on Ranka's orders to help you move on from the show." Kyoya smirked.

"Yes, getting someone _from_ the show to help me move on from the show. Such an ingenious idea." Haruhi muttered.

"If you say so," Kyoya looked amused. "You know you don't have to go to work today, I called and gave you a day off."

Haruhi stopped and turned around.

"You don't just cancel someone's work without asking them!" She spluttered.

Kyoya just shrugged.

"Okay, what am I supposed to do today then?" Haruhi looked at Kyoya.

"I think you should meet with Tamaki and the others," said Kyoya.

"And that would help me move on?" It was now Haruhi's turn to smirk at Kyoya's stupidity.

"I knew I'd have trouble getting you to agree, so I brought with me reinforcements." Kyoya gave a small chuckle. Right after he finished the sentence, a black limousine pulled up next to them. Kyoya pulled out the door for Haruhi.

"I'm not getting into that" Haruhi glared at Kyoya.

"I'd thought I try at least" Kyoya turned to his two men that were now standing behind him. "Get her in"

----------

"I still can't believe you used force to get me here." Haruhi said.

"Believe whatever you want Haruhi, but the fact is that you're now in this limousine which, is heading over to Tamaki's mansion and you're going to listen to him and the others speak." Kyoya smiled at nothing in particular.

"The others? You mean they're also there?" she asked.

"Yes. They've been camping out in Tamaki's lounge for the past month hoping that you would miraculously change your mind and go over to the mansion."

Haruhi raised her eyebrows. All of them under one roof, that has got to be chaos.

"But now that you did change your mind, I'm sure they will be very happy." Kyoya finished.

"I DIDN'T CHANGE MY MIND! YOU DRAGGED ME HERE" Haruhi glared at Kyoya.

"Yes, but they don't know that do they? And I'm sure if you said something like that, it would break their hearts. Please don't be so heartless Haruhi." Kyoya said sincerely.

"Ho ho, and this is coming from the man who forced me here," Haruhi muttered before turning towards the window.

----------

For what seemed like almost a decade when infact, it was only twenty minutes, the limousine pulled to a stop. As Haruhi stepped out, she took in the beautiful mansion infront of her. She had only been here a couple of times. But the extravagance of its beauty didn't fail to impress her again.

"Shall we?" Kyoya started towards the front steps.

Haruhi nodded and followed him.

----------

A/N: Hello all. I'm glad that many readers have followed me to this chapter. I'll probably wrap this story up soon, I'm not a big fan of really really long plotlines. Leave a thought in the review box?


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Ohmygod. Please don't kill me D: I know it has been awhile since I've updated. A uh, really long while, you might actually have to re-read the previous chapters to remember whats going on to those who have put this story on alert.

----------

10

Something to tell you

----------

"HARUHI!!" Just as she expected, Tamaki almost ran her down along with the twins. Mori was standing a short distance away but with a rare smile on his face.

"Hello everyone" Haruhi's voice was muffled under everyone's group hug.

'Haru-chan.' Haruhi whipped around and saw Honey standing a short distance away.

'Yes Honey?' She replied uncertainly.

His face was shadowed and an unexplainable atmosphere of doom descended upon the room. Within seconds, Tamaki, Kaoru and Hikaru disappeared from Haruhi's side to the safety behind the couch.

His face turned to reveal two large brown eyes looking up at Haruhi, with tear droplets forming on the side.

"Haru-chan! We thought you were really mad at us. You didn't visit us, not even once after the show" Honey ran to Haruhi and hugged her.

"Aha," She breathed a sigh of relief that Honey was not about to start and finish world war three in the mansion just then. Her laugh had sounded a bit hollow but there was some truth in Honey's words. She really was mad at the host club, or maybe it was just Tamaki and his daily phone calls which had caused her to enter the psychiatric ward twice in the last month.

_--Flashback—_

"_Miss Fujioka is it?" The doctor glanced at the girl infront of him over the top of his classes._

"_Yes, Doctor?" Haruhi tensed, waiting for the worst to come._

"_I'm pleased to say that you are quite healthy physically but I am quite worried about what you have told me about your sudden urges to strangle a telephone receiver."_

"_Oh that," Haruhi laughed it off. "I'm sure I'll get used to the constant ringing of my phone sooner or later."_

_-phone in the doctor's room starts to ring-_

_Her knuckles whitened on the edges as her fist clenched the seat tighter._

_The doctor looked at her in concern. "Yes. __Would you like me to leave you the number of a good therapist?"_

_--end of flashback—_

She sighed.

"I'm fine now Honey." She smiled at him and helped Honey wipe away his tears.

"YAYYYYY! FAMILY HUG NOW!" Tamaki's voice was ringing throughout the room as Tamaki, Kaoru and Hikaru piled on ontop of Haruhi.

"Guys?" Haruhi was almost suffocating. "Some air would be nice, you know, to live."

The girl was still the same tactful girl that left the bachelor mansion a month ago. Kyoya smirked at her sarcasm, clearly, he was the only one that could hear it. He looked at his watch. Ten past ten. Okay, time to rescue Haruhi from Tamaki's clutches and continue on with Ranka's plan.

"Ahem" Kyoya cleared his throat. "I think the ramen is on sale at the supermarket."

His carefully chosen words had an immediate effect oh Tamaki and the twins.

"Boys! We are on a mission to collect every flavour of ramen on this special day. Hurry up and get read and meet here in five minutes with your bags." Tamaki finished giving out his orders.

"Yes sir!" Hikaru and Kaoru saluted their captain as they too, rushed to their suitcases in the room next door.

"Mori-chan! We too must get ready on this mission." Mori nodded at Honey and they forwarded to the guestroom next to the twins'.

"Thank you sempai," A crumpled Haruhi helped herself up and began some stretching exercises to make sure that all of her body parts were working. Quite suddenly, a hand grabbed onto hers and dragged her out the door.

"We have no time for that Haruhi. They will be back in two minutes but we should be out of this mansion by then." Kyoya's force took her by surprise.

"What the-?" A confused Haruhi said to no one in particular as she was dragged out of the Suoh's mansion.

---------

"Okay, so let me get one thing straight sempai, there is no supermarket sale on ramen?" They were sitting Kyoya's black limousine and it had been five minutes since they have left the suoh's mansion.

"Correct." Kyoya said in a bored voice while looking out the window. _Didn't he already clarify that there was no sale on ramen two minutes ago?_

"Oh boy, what's Tamaki and everyone going to say when they find out that there's no sale?" Haruhi wondered to herself.

"Sale or not, I don't think its going to stop Tamaki from buying the whole store's stock of ramen." Kyoya answered her trivial question with an air of irritation.

Haruhi looked over at him. She stayed silent for a few minutes, then she spoke again.

"Kyoya sempai, is something bothering you?" She asked quietly.

_Yes. You're sitting alone in a limousine with me and all you have been talking about for the past five minutes has been Tamaki this and Tamaki that_.

"No." was his short reply.

"Sorry." Haruhi said, a minute later.

Kyoya turned his head. "For what? I don't recall you doing anything wrong." His voice was cold and hard.

"For making everyone worried this past month." Haruhi looked at him apologetically. "Oh and for the trouble I caused the Otori family for ruining the production of the bachelor program."

Kyoya almost laughed out loud, but that would be a very un-Otori thing for him to do. The trouble she caused for the Otori family huh? That was the last thing she should be apologizing for if not, she shouldn't be apologizing for it at all. If it wasn't for the idiotic pair of twins pranking the girls, the show would still be running. But by that time, Haruhi had already left the show, from the moment those words left her mouth, Kyoya knew that the show had no more potential left. To be honest, Kyoya Otori didn't pull the plug on the show because of the harmless pranks the twins pulled on the girls. When Haruhi's presence had gone from the show, Kyoya could feel the ice barriers around him resurrecting again, he didn't care whether the show would get good ratings or the money he could make from such a successful program. Without her presence, his time was being wasted staying on the show. In the end, Kyoya Otori could bear it no longer and used the twins' pranks to pull the plug. He it wasn't just himself though, he could feel the rest of the host clubs' energy draining away from the show as well.

While it lasted, it was like re-living high school, re-living the carefree afternoons spent in music room three. The circumstances have now changed. Kyoya Otori no longer lived under the presence of the Suoh family at school, while being good friends with Tamaki, he no longer had to stress about making sure Tamaki had his way in the adult world.

He looked over at Haruhi who was gazing through the car window. Perhaps the time has come to follow not just his head, but maybe his heart.

---------

Kyoya handed over a starwberry ice-cream cone to Haruhi and joined her on the bench in the park. The cool wind breezed past them and swept her hair back. Her eyes smiled.

"Thank you sempai for taking me out to the park today." She felt like a schoolgirl again, only for some reason, she felt more feminine than she did at Ouran.

"That's okay. Your father requested me to help his daughter and I couldn't refuse a friend." He said quietly.

"When I have time off work, I wouldn't mind going out again with you. I know I was a bit reluctant in the beginning but I'm actually enjoying the fresh air."

Kyoya chuckled. Reluctant? He had to get his bodyguards to drag her into the car.

Suddenly his expression turned serious.

"Sempai?"

Kyoya held her eyes. "Haruhi, I want to tell you something. After I tell you this, I want you to think carefully whether you still want to go out with me alone again."

---------

A/N: Oohlala. We're finally getting serious :). I'm really glad I picked this story up again. Its been more than a year I think. Anyway thankyou to everyone who has come back to this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
